<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Quick Game by radkoko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797616">Just a Quick Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko'>radkoko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Summer of Fun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Volleyball, Fluff, Friendship, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka somehow manages to get pulled into a game of beach volleyball when some people are missing their last person. Out of the game he creates new friendships, and maybe even something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Summer of Fun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nine Weeks of Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Quick Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the KakaIru Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020<br/>Week 1: Summer Sports</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Week 1: Summer Sports or Sci-Fi</p>
<p>Iruka had never played beach volleyball… honestly he’d never even played indoor volleyball besides being forced to pretend to play during high school. But still, here he was listening to some complete stranger try and teach him how it all worked. Here he was being roped into playing with three complete strangers instead of getting to relax on the beach reading books for hours.</p>
<p>A man named Gai, if Iruka heard correctly between all the yelling about physical fitness and vitality, had come over to him and practically dragged him to the makeshift court. Iruka had never really been a sports person, but he was a sucker for helping people when they needed it and they’d asked him to play since they were missing their fourth person.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’m going to be very good,” Iruka commented as Gai ran through the rules. Iruka was only hearing about every other sentence as he was completely distracted by Gai’s gestures. It was hard to not be distracted when he was standing there in a bright green speedo.</p>
<p>“That’s how you play and I am sure we will triumph over our foes!” Gai tossed the ball to the other team. </p>
<p>“Wait…” Iruka said, having to yell it a second time to get their attention, “Wait! Uhh… can I know your names?” He’d blame it on being a teacher, but there was just something too weird about playing without at least meeting the people he was playing with.</p>
<p>“Ohh how foolish of me,” Gai berated himself. “I’m Gai, and this is Anko and Genma.” Gai directed him towards the woman and the man on the other side. Anko stood there glaring at them, purple hair held up with a clip. Iruka couldn’t tell if she was mad about him joining them or was just really competitive. Genma on the other hand looked a little bored. There was a toothpick in between his lips that Iruka just wanted to snatch and throw away before he managed to accidentally pierce his lip. Iruka would also blame that on the teacher side of him.</p>
<p>“I’m Iruka,” he said with a little wave. He got a huge smile from Gai, and a bit of a smirk from Anko before she threw the ball up into the air and started their attack.</p>
<p>The first few volleys were a mess. She managed to catch them off guard so the first point was theirs. For the second round the ball came over the net and Iruka let Gai get the first hit. He wasn’t really ready to be doing anything too fancy, and since they had to alternate the last two hits he was going to let Gai do most of the work. Plus if he only hit the ball once then there was less opportunity for him to mess up.</p>
<p>Iruka managed to hit the ball up just enough for Gai to spike it across the net, but before long it made its way back across the net squarely in Iruka’s area. He made a dive towards it, but wasn’t quick enough to get a hand under it before it plopped into the sand.</p>
<p>“Good effort friend!” Gai encouraged him. “We will get them next time, I can see a strong will in you.” A hand was held out for Iruka to help him off the ground.</p>
<p>Iruka dusted the sand off of his front, pulled off his shirt and his sandals that he hadn’t managed to get off before the round, and tossed them off to the side of the court. He let his feet burn against the hot sand and get used to the temperature. If these people were going all out, then he would too.</p>
<p>“Ready for another beating?” Anko teased. She’d directed most of it towards Gai, but there was a little wink at Iruka that set him off. Ohh was she about to learn that Iruka could be downright vicious when he got competitive.</p>
<p>Anko served the ball again, and Iruka jumped up to slam the ball down on their side, feeling quite proud of himself for getting a point. “Is that the pounding you were asking for?” Iruka questioned almost innocently.</p>
<p>Anko’s eyes narrowed in on them as Gai set up to serve.</p>
<p>The next volleys were a bit more even, going back and forth as Iruka started to get the hang of the game.</p>
<p>They continued to play through the bouts as Iruka got less worried about messing up, and they started to even out the score. In the end Anko and Genma still managed to win, but it was a hard fought battle.</p>
<p>“Good game!” Gai yelled, clapping Iruka on the back.</p>
<p>“So I see you’ve replaced me…” a new voice said from behind Iruka.</p>
<p>He turned around to see a man with striking grey hair and a scar running down his left eye. The newcomer had a gaiter covering the lower half of his face as if he was ready for a dust storm. After the game they’d just had, Iruka could see the benefit of such a mask for this sport.</p>
<p>“Well if you were ever on time Kakashi, we wouldn’t need a substitute,” Genma reminded him. Iruka could tell this was not the first time it had happened, now he was just wondering how many people had gotten dragged into their games like he had. Still if their fourth person was there, then it felt like it was time for him to make his leave.</p>
<p>“I’m-”</p>
<p>“Most fated rival, you must meet Iruka,” Gai said as a hand landed on each of their shoulders. “He fought quite hard with me in your stead.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and they lost,” Anko proudly reminded them.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you,” Iruka said, holding out a hand.</p>
<p>Kakashi held out a hand, “Likewise.”</p>
<p>“I should let you have your partner back,” Iruka said, trying to gracefully exit the group, but Gai wouldn’t have it.</p>
<p>“No, you must play with Kakashi, I insist! I can referee.”</p>
<p>Iruka looked between Kakashi and Gai, not sure what to think. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and Gai gave him a thumbs up.</p>
<p>“I guess, if you don’t mind.” Iruka would be lying if he didn’t admit that there was part of him that wanted to get to know Kakashi.</p>
<p>“So I guess you must be pretty good if Gai is praising you,” Kakashi commented.</p>
<p>“Me?” Iruka pointed to himself, “This is the first time I’ve ever played.”</p>
<p>“I can highly recommend his skills!” Gai boasted with a firm clap on Iruka’s back, that Iruka was worried might bruise after the continual abuse.</p>
<p>Kakashi made a face that Iruka would guess was a smile based on his eyes, “I look forward to being your partner.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best,” Iruka promised.</p>
<p>“Are you done with the love fest over there, I need to keep my winning streak going,” Anko yelled at them while she held up the ball as if to remind them what they were supposed to be doing here.</p>
<p>Kakashi settled his feet into the sand, “We’ll make sure to break it,” he replied before turning to Iruka with a wink.</p>
<p>With a new partner Iruka had a bit of trouble figuring out his rhythm. Unlike the previous game with Gai, Iruka found himself needing to hit the ball more often, but then it all clicked. Iruka had started to notice Kakashi’s tells of where he wanted the ball, and he was given hints of where to aim to hit weak spots in Anko and Genma’s defense. They made a pretty decent team and managed to eek out the win.</p>
<p>“No fair! You cheated,” Anko yelled, coming over to be face to face with Kakashi.</p>
<p>“How?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” she glared between Iruka and Kakashi, “but you were way too good for someone with no experience.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re pretty good for a beginner,” Genma said coming over and leaning on Anko’s head.</p>
<p>Iruka scratched at the scar that bisected his nose. “I am?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you learn fast,” Kakashi complimented him. Iruka looked towards Kakashi, and blushed when their eyes met.</p>
<p>“Well, I should probably let you get back to playing,” Iruka tried to slowly ease himself out of the group again.</p>
<p>“We’re swapping teammates!” Anko yelled, completely ignoring Iruka as she grabbed onto his arm and dragged him off to the other side of the court.</p>
<p>Iruka was floored at how quickly he’d been just sort of absorbed into the group without a second thought.</p>
<p>Genma tapped Gai on the shoulder, “You’re in with Kakashi, I need a break.”</p>
<p>“Now we’ll really get to see your skills,” Anko whispered to Iruka with a smile, “these two are scary together.” Iruka looked at her like she was crazy, but he could tell she was excited by the prospect. </p>
<p>Playing with Anko was much easier at the start. Although they never reached the same synchronicity that he managed with Kakashi, they were still a good pair. Kakashi and Gai on the other hand were a machine. It was such a stark difference, but Anko’s intensity was enough to match them, and Iruka wasn’t one to give up, so he pushed to keep up.</p>
<p>The only problem with being on the team with Anko was having Kakashi directly opposite him. Things he hadn’t been able to observe while on Kakashi’s team, were now on full display. </p>
<p>Iruka had already found the man attractive, but watching him show off his peak physical form would make anyone drool.</p>
<p>“Stop getting distracted!” Anko yelled at him. He’d just let a ball slam into the sand behind him while he’d watched Kakashi come down from his spike.</p>
<p>Iruka blushed. He hadn’t meant to let himself get that distracted. With a knock against his head he narrowed in and focused on the game. The volleys pushed and pulled, as Iruka got deep into the game. Some were short wins, while others seemed to last forever. Both teams fought for the lead, constantly trading points back and forth. Finally with one last spike Gai scored his team the winning point, and Iruka collapsed onto the ground.</p>
<p>He was exhausted.</p>
<p>“You ok?” someone asked from above him.</p>
<p>Iruka rolled onto his back and looked up to see Kakashi standing over him.</p>
<p>“What are you guys, some kind of professionals?” Iruka asked. He couldn’t imagine how they were able to play for so long and not look winded at all.</p>
<p>Kakashi held out a hand for Iruka, “We’re not olympic level, but we do compete in some national tournaments. I’m kind of surprised you were able to keep up.”</p>
<p>Iruka almost wanted to pull Kakashi down to the ground after that comment, but as he stared at the man he realized that Kakashi had intended it as a compliment. He let Kakashi pull him up from the ground and started to dust the sand off of himself. Sand really did get everywhere.</p>
<p>“Food time!” Genma yelled, showing off a blanket with a whole spread of snacks for everyone. He’d even started up a bonfire that he was cooking hot dogs over.</p>
<p>“I will bet that I can eat more than you can Kakashi!” Gai challenged before running over to the bonfire and food.</p>
<p>“Ohh no… I’ll go stop him,” Anko sighed, trudging behind Gai. “Don’t eat all the food!”</p>
<p>Iruka wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to do, “Well, thanks for letting me play with you all. Enjoy your evening.” It sounded weird to thank them when he had been dragged in, but it felt so awkward to just leave without saying anything.</p>
<p>“Ohh, you should join us,” Kakashi said, pulling down his mask and giving Iruka a smile.</p>
<p>“I really don’t want to intrude…” Iruka replied, still feeling unsure about the whole thing. He started picking up his stuff and wiping the sand off before putting it away in his bag.</p>
<p>“If I understood correctly you’re not the one intruding,” Kakashi said, halting Iruka as he put on his shoes.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Well it sounded like you were kind of forced into playing with us, even if you had fun I think we owe you. Offering some of our food is the least we can do after all that. Besides, I can promise you that if I let you go, Gai will come running after you and bring you back anyway. So really it’s your choice on how you want to do this.”</p>
<p>Iruka laughed. He couldn’t help himself. It was too funny to imagine Gai coming running after him, but since he’d just seen the man run over to the food with a challenge to eat it all, nothing seemed all that farfetched.</p>
<p>Looking at the group he smiled and grabbed the rest of his stuff to bring it over to the blanket with them. He pulled his shirt back on as the chill of the wind hit him. </p>
<p>They sat down together and watched as Genma finished up the hot dogs and served them all. Iruka listened in as the group chatted away. They were obviously close friends and it was kind of nice to hang out with them. Eventually they all turned to him and started asking endless questions.</p>
<p>“So what do you do?”<br/>“Do you play other sports?”<br/>“Did you have fun?”</p>
<p>“I’m a middle school teacher. I don’t usually play sports, although I occasionally try to jog in the mornings. And it was a lot of fun.”</p>
<p>“A teacher, really? Aren’t kids annoying?” Anko asked.</p>
<p>“Children are truly the embodiment of youth and life!” Gai responded before Iruka could.</p>
<p>They all laughed. “I mean they can be a handful, but I love it just the same,” Iruka explained.</p>
<p>“Would you want to play again?” Kakashi asked.</p>
<p>Iruka looked at him surprised. Kakashi had been the only one not really prying into his life, just sitting on the side and listening in.</p>
<p>“Yeah I’d play again,” Iruka said, unable to help the smile that grew on his face.</p>
<p>“Great! We’ve got a tournament coming up and you can be our alternate!” Gai said with a shining smile and a thumbs up. Ohh no, what had he gotten himself into…</p>
<p>Slowly the topics changed and Iruka was able to get a breather from being the center of attention. He used to like that when he was a teen, but he’d grown to prefer watching from the sidelines now. It was easy to sit back and observe the group dynamics. Gai seemed to have a friendly, but constant rivalry with Kakashi, who acted like he didn’t care, yet still humored Gai by almost always participating. Genma seemed to be a bit of a joker, constantly teasing the group about anything he could, and Anko acted like the bratty little sister. She knew exactly how to play everyone to get what she wanted.</p>
<p>As the sun set, Iruka scooted in closer to the fire for warmth, he hadn’t really expected to be out here until nighttime. He continued to listen as the conversation turned to something that sounded like tournament gossip. Kakashi was the only one that didn’t seem to be participating, he just sat back and listened like Iruka. </p>
<p>Through the corner of his eye, Iruka caught Kakashi staring in his direction. Iruka turned his head and looked at Kakashi wordlessly wondering why he was being watched.</p>
<p>It was a comfortable silence between them, even though Iruka knew almost nothing about the man. Normally being stared at by a stranger would concern him, but this seemed different.</p>
<p>The wind picked up again and a chill hit Iruka, making him shiver in the night air even with the fire so close. He watched Kakashi stand up from his spot and disappear. Iruka was starting to wonder if he’d done something wrong until he felt a weight placed on his shoulders. He looked up and grabbed onto the oversized towel as Kakashi sat down closer than before.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Iruka said, wrapping the towel around himself.</p>
<p>“We keep extras, and I figure you hadn’t been expecting to stay this late,” Kakashi explained.</p>
<p>Iruka shook his head, “Not really, but it’s been nice.”</p>
<p>“Good to know we haven’t scared you away yet.”</p>
<p>“It was close,” Iruka admitted, but hoped that his teasing tone had made it through.</p>
<p>“Gai can come on a little strong, but I think everyone liked having someone new. Besides, you held your own pretty well all afternoon.”</p>
<p>“And what about you?” Iruka froze. He hadn’t meant to say anything so directly, but it just came out. Was the towel big enough to hide under?</p>
<p>“I think I’d like to get to know you more.”</p>
<p>Iruka looked up from where he’d been trying to bury his head to see Kakashi smiling at him. There was a glow on his cheeks and Iruka wasn’t sure if it was just from the fire or if he was blushing.</p>
<p>“I’d like that too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>